Red
by ThexRaven134
Summary: France is still sick and doesn't seem to be getting any better, to top it all of he's eventually going to drive himself insane with all his 'pretending'  Rated M for potential chapters and plus this author is paranoid as hell


Red

France x Germany

France's POV

~The Raven~

Chapter One: Greed

Red, the colour of lust, the colour of amorous, the very colour that causes hunger. Hunger for love, passion, and greed, the colour of the flames that grow; grow and ravage, that destroy hopes and dreams among other things, the colour that invades your mind, leaving you thinking. _'What if?'_ What a hideous colour red is, it overpowers, overthrows the other gorgeous hues; the greens, blues, yellows, pink, purples, browns, magentas ect… The colour that drives people to to unimaginable things. _'What if, what if?'_

_~Flash Back~_

_I was chained to the stone wall half naked, with cuts making appearances across my upper torso; I sat there on the damp stone paved flooring. I was weak and on my knees, I was unable to fight back, sickness was nesting in my body, I was a host to a very deadly virus that was starting to shut down my immune system, and to think I invited it in open armed and without defense. I was on the verge of dying. The virus pulsing through my veins killing me slowly was the German Nazis. I was sitting right in front of the strongest one. Germany himself. _

"_You have anything to say France? I've won and your people will soon be German slaves." The young vengeful blonde nation said with greed flooding his icy blue eyes that reflected his heart. _

"_I hope you're proud." I said shortly before I coughed up blood, everything went wrong__** everything**_.

"_I am, I'm on the verge of taking back land that was rightfully mine to begin with until you took it!" He said bitterly stirring venom in his words. _

_~End Flash Back~_

Now I was standing in front of this vey county that made me sick, faking a smile pretending I didn't remember or recognize his taunting face. _'But I see his face every night in my nightmares, they won't stop nor will his haunting laugh.'_ I thought to myself quietly trying to calm my nerves. He was haunted too but wouldn't dare ever admit to it just as I would take my nightmares to the grave. His icy blue, cold, heartless eyes were not icy anymore they showed remorse, regret, and shame. These three things weren't often found in the blonde nation's vocabulary maybe his younger friend Italy who was even weaker than France when it came to offense, but at the very least France knew how to defend himself.

"I'm sorry." Germany said with a slightly present smile that was comforting as much as it possibly could. I was wary but I nodded slightly and started to walk towards the door, I wanted to get out, to escape. But just as I had my hand wrapped around the handle I felt a hand grab onto my other hand and squeeze it tight, like a constrictor squeezing the life out of its prey. I let out a slight whimper; I grew too familiar with this over-baring pain that was more often than not inflicted on me.

"Wait, maybe we could become Allies? You know to avoid another ugly certain situation from repeating itself in war time." Germany said in hopes of a verbal agreement happening. I honestly did not want another ally, especially one from whom made his presence permanently known from WWII, giving my country a bad reputation for being weaklings.

"Maybe, I-I don't know, I have a lot of treaties as is.." I said looking for a good excuse all while holding in a whimper from Germany's tight grip.

"Could you please let go of me now? You're starting to hurt me." I said as I bit down on my bottom lip in pain. The blonde nation let go and nodded with a frown on his face, I hope he understood, I couldn't come to terms just yet with what had happened, I just want to pretend a little longer.

"Well if you ever change your mind." Germany said holding the door open for me to get out. I nodded slightly even though I knew it would take a lot to change my mind, I'm so stubborn even if it meant I would get a stronger military, I didn't want to be allies with a monster.

Red- noun- the colour of blood; communist

Red- verb- of or like red; communist.

In the red; in debt or at a major loss.

To see red- to become angry or enraged.

Everything was red in my eyes, every hue faded and morphed into the hideous colour that haunted me. I used to love that colour, red, but it became my worst enemy, or have I simply, became my own enemy? I hold onto memories, I remember everything, I still remember when Germany had to pay off war debts to me from losing.

Just let me pretend, that the blood dripping on the floor wasn't mine, that I was okay and I wasn't sick. Just let me pretend that this whole ugly thing never happened, let me pretend that I didn't have a scar from when Germany made me ill. I'd pretend I'd burnt myself or some lame faux excuse. Just let me fill my mind with faux memories, it can't be too healthy but I still don't want to admit my fall, or what almost was my fall.

The pretty blues, lavenders, oranges, greens, yellows, pinks, jades, sapphires ect… fall at the mercy of the murderous red, that filled my eyes and didn't leave until I got better. I'm still a little sick from all the horrid accusations that I was working with Germany this whole time when I didn't want to be sick, but I guess I'll deal with it.

_[AN: So the character Logs heheh Fun for me!]_

_Me: Aww *cuddles France* I LOVE YOU_

_France: Well who WOULDN'T love me? I'm the country of love!_

_Germany: Ohh not with this boasting again. *rolls eyes*_

_Me: HEY! He has every right to boast all your country is known for, is engineering, and bar fights._

_France: Ohhhh She did NOT just go there._

_Germany: Well… if that's how you guys feel…_

_Me: NO I LOVESH YOU GERMANY!_


End file.
